The house of Hades
by bookgeek4ever
Summary: The House of hades fron Nico Pov! also his love story! Set after MOA WARNING SPOILERS! I don not own the charecters the amazing rick riordan does. please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the House Of Hades told by Nico. This is also his love story!

I do not own the charecters, everything belongs to the amazing Rick riordan!

* * *

**chapter one**

Nico isn't used to looking at girls. Heck, he hates people. He knows what they think of him, that they're scared of him. But when he looked at the girl that was tied to a chair at the stables of the Argo ship, he kind of forgot about the fact that he hates people and they hate him. She looked about 15 years old. She had brown hair that looked like ground and a tanned skin color that looked completely natural. Her eyes were so green they reminded him of grass. She smelled like rain in the morning, like fresh ground. Like earth. She was absolutely beautiful.

Get a grip of yourself, he thought to himself. She's just a girl. And she was dangerous. He had no doubt. She didn't look scared being chained to the chair, she didn't even look surprised. In fact, she looked bored. Like she was expecting it.

Everyone was around and Piper was sitting in front of her, trying to make her talk. "Who are you? Why are you here?" She was using a lot of her speech talking, Nico could hear. Her voice was shaking, and she looked a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her brown hair was messy. Piper was still shocked after what happened at Rome, we all were. It's been only two days, and we still haven't decided on a course of action. Correction, I haven't decided. Because as much as they all are talented and strong, none of them can stop crying long enough to get a grip of themselves. I have to do it, Nico thought. I'm the only one who can. There is just one problem. He's not a leader. No one will listen to him. None ever listens to him. Even though they came looking for him this didn't mean they thought of him as their friend.

He stepped from the doorway to the room. All eyes went to him, including hers. Gods, they were beautiful. She looked at him in an assessing way, and for one second he thought he saw a glimpse of amusement. Without looking away from him she told Piper "Stop using your stupid charm speak, it doesn't work on me. I'll talk only to him" she pointed her head toward Nico. All five demigods looked at him with expecting eyes and Nico was a little shocked by the fact that they're actually waiting for his command. He's used to the fact the only people that listen to him are the dead. He nodded in approval and they all stepped out of the lower basement. "We frisked, she doesn't have any weapons" Jason said to him. Before disappearing with everyone else, Hazel gave him an encouraging smile. Nico really liked his half-sister, and he also knew she was probably the main reason they went looking for him.

He sat on the chair that Piper had sat on moments ago, leaning on his knees. It was two A.M and his hair was messier than usual since he got out of bed only a couple of minutes ago. It was Leo's turn to stay watch tonight, and by the time Nico put on a black shirt everyone was already at the lower basement. He knew he probably looked ridiculous, with his black sweatpants that used him as PJ's, black shirt and his three foot long stygian sword. Usually he didn't care about how he looked, but for some reason this girl made him think about it.

She wore blue dark pants, with tears in them, some intentional some no doubt from battle. She had black hoodies and a black tank top underneath. No doubt for camouflage. Funniest thing of them all, she had no shoes. Completely bare feet. "Lost them somewhere between Naples and Barl. Didn't exactly had time to buy new ones since I had to catch you guys before you hit the Adriatic sea." She said in an amused tone, and Nico could have thought she was mocking him. He took another look at her, and indeed saw that she didn't have any weapons. That didn't make her any less lethal. Finally, he said "Why don't we start by you telling me your name so we can talk like civilized people." He said this in a calm voice. The corner of her mouth rose up just a little before saying "Call me Al. And since we're speaking about civilized, why don't you release me from these chains." Now it was his turn to smile in amusement. "You got free of those chains five minutes ago." Al sighed in exaggerated relief and brought her hands to her lap, removing the chains expertly. "You really should teach them how to obtain a captive. If I didn't want to be here, you'd all be dead already." She passed her eyes at Nico again. "Well, most of you". Nico hoped he kept a straight face, but something about this girl just made him amused. "So Al, tell me why the hell you would wanna be on a war ship with six very annoyed demigods?"

"First, promise me something" she told him. "You're not in a position to make conditions". She snarled. "The only reason you and your friend aren't dead right now is because I need you alive. Don't full yourself that you're in control Nico. I thought you were better than that". He wasn't surprised at all she knew his name. he expected her to know many other things. "What do you want?"

"For you to listen until the end and not pull your sword out after my first sentence." "Fair enough" like he was going to kill her anyway. "Begin"

"You know that evil bitch that wants you all dead? The one who is responsible for Percy and Annabeth falling to Tartarus? "Although Nico knew there is no need, he nodded his head with his eyebrows up, intrigued already. She called Gaea an evil bitch, which got her bonus points.

"Yeah, well, that bitch is my mother."


	2. Chapter 2

this is chapter two! again i do not own any thing except for my character.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter two

Nico automatically shot his hand to his sword, but then remembered who he was talking to. "Wait, what?" he said in shock. By then, Al had a full on grin on her face. "Swear to you, everything I went through was worth just to see your face right now. So much better in reality than in my thoughts" she said to Nico. "You're telling me Gaia, mother earth, the most un motherly creature on earth, is your mother?" he said in disbelief.

Al just shrugged it off "Yeah, well, she wasn't exactly the parent I brought to 'parents day', but she functioned wonderfully as a brain washer. She almost fooled me." Impossible, Nico thought to himself. He searched with his dark eyes for any signs that she was lying, but found nothing.

He swallowed hard and said "Why don't you start from the top?" "Okay, well, first god created the…" Nico looked at her in exasperation. Al sighed in annoyance and said "Fine, fine. From the top. Gaia has been trying to resurrect herself from way back. Sixteen years ago, you were all born. Well, most of you. She thought you were dead until she knew you weren't, and Hazel, well, Gaia was sure she got her out of the picture.

Anyway, she saw the perfect moment to make her move. You see, she already knew that moat of you were going to be the only ones that can stop her. No amount of monsters will help kill, so she decided to create something just as lethal as you are. A new demi god." Al lay back on the chair and smiled cynically. "Hi, nice to meet you."

This couldn't be. Gaia couldn't have done that. That's what the logical part of his brain said, but another tiny nagging one told him that she wasn't lying. "Bullshit" Nico said with every ounce of confident he could collect. "We're done here. Start telling the truth or I will throw you off the deck. And it's a nasty fall." He was trying to scare, but he could see it wasn't working.

"Tell me Nico, how was your stay at Tartarus? I'm sure my dear mother made it very pleasant for you." She said in a cold voice. A shiver went down Nico's spine. She couldn't have known about that. He quickly swept away the horrible memories that came back to him, causing him to see black and feel cold inside.

She wasn't lying. He looked down so he could get a grip of himself, and immediately looked into her eyes, hoping she hadn't seen the unpleasantness that crept upon him. But she had, and for a second he thought he saw an emotion crossing her face. It had gone too fast, though, for Nico to recognize it. "You're not one the Olympian gods. You're not a demi-god like us" he said trying to restore the conversation.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know how it's possible, just like I don't know how my birth happened"

"Well, there's the honey and there's the bee…. Ouch!" Al kicked his leg. "You seriously think that my mother, the wicked witch from the west, had a normal, big belly, gotta go pee every two seconds pregnancy?"

Nico hadn't thought about that. "So how were you born?" "Gaia said I rose from the ground, and then she locked me with a Mormo for two days. She said curiosity is a curse and to never doubt her." Nico shuddered by the thought of being trapped with a monster that bits bad children. What even horrified him more was the fact that it was said in such an emotionless voice.

"Where did you live?" He asked her. "I don't know. All I know is that when I wanted to get out two days ago and find you, I ended up at Naples. Almost got run down by a truck. Ever since then I've been chased by more monsters than you and I can count."

Something didn't make sense in her story. It was all too weird. "Why did you want to run away? Besides the obvious fact that Gaia is a bitch?" She bowed her head, making her walnut hair fall over her beautiful green eyes. "It doesn't matter why I'm here. All that matter is that I want her dead as much as you do." She said in a voice full of pain.

Nico nodded his head in exaggeration, and felt guilty for the fact that he was about to hit a sour spot for her. "You just told me that you were raised to hate demi gods and destroy them by the most horrible and ancient creatures that ever lived. How do I know you're not here to kill us all?" he tried to say this without showing how hard it was for him to hurt her like this. He know from experience that bad memories could hurt even more than a sword.

Just when he thought that she wasn't going to answer, she spoke. "My whole life I was taught the there is no such thing as love, that you can't trust anyone but yourself. She taught me to be emotionless, saying that felling is weak and will get you killed." She paused, letting the words sink in to me. Even Nico, son of Hades, knew what it was like to be loved, even for a brief time. By Bianca, by his mother, and maybe even by Hazel.

"Two days ago, your friends fell into Tartarus." He immediately stiffened at the mention of Percy and Annabeth. They weren't dead, he was sure, but that doesn't mean that they're not in trouble. And in Tartarus, that means a lot of trouble. "How do you know about them?" he asked roughly.

Al looked into my eyes, and my breath almost caught. They were filled of disbelief. "Because when they fell… when they fell, I could feel something. Something that didn't belong to that horrible place. It was weird, but in a good way. In the best way." Nico already knew what she was talking about, but let her say the words. "Although I've never experienced anything like that, I recognized it immediately. It was an emotion. Not just any emotion." She was struggling by now, not certain if to say the next sentence. Finally, she made a decision. "It was love."


End file.
